Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.8 \times \dfrac{1}{10} \times -16\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.8 = \dfrac{8}{10} = \dfrac{4}{5} $ $ -16\% = -\dfrac{16}{100} = -\dfrac{4}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{4}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{4}{25}} = \dfrac{4 \times 1 \times -4} {5 \times 10 \times 25} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{4}{25}} = -\dfrac{16}{1250} = -\dfrac{8}{625} $